As the number of software applications in a terminal device increases, users often demand more functions from the software applications on the device. For example, a user may open many online storybooks on a terminal device, such as a tablet computer. After the user opens the storybooks, the terminal device may need to temporarily load the contents of the online storybooks into its memory. After the online storybooks are loaded, the user may read any of the loaded online storybooks by retrieving the content from the memory. In this example, because the user may open multiple online storybooks at the same time, the terminal device may need to load a large number of online storybooks. As the user opens up more online storybooks, the terminal device may need to load even more contents into its memory. Loading a large number of online storybooks may consume more storage and CPU resource of the terminal device, which may cause performance issues in the terminal device.
The disclosed method and system are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.